FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to tools, and more specifically to a driver tool having an elongate handle which embodies high energy magnetizer/demagnetizer permanent magnets for selectively magnetizing and/or demagnetizing a magnetizable element, such as a driver bit, fastener, and the like.